


Sanji

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fandom Insano, M/M, Retos, Tabla de Frases
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de micro drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanji

**Título:** Cocinero

 **Autor:** Naghi-tan

 **Clasificación:** General

 **Personaje/Parejas:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Género:** Aventura, Romance

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Spoilers:** No hay para los que van conforme el manga

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo creador **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Serie de micro drabbles.

 **Número de palabras:** 1138

 **Tabla:** Frases.

 **Grupo:** Fandom Insano.

 

 

 

 

 **001.** **Hielo**

No había podido evitarlo, cuando Sanji en el cuerpo de Nami parecía que iba a caer al hielo lo tomó por inercia, era normal para el estar al pendiente del cocinero hasta que la risa de Brook le hizo darse cuenta que no estaban solos, lo tiró, para no levantar sospechas.

[51]

 

 

**002\. Secreto**

Después de que Sanji regresó a su cuerpo, Zoro suspiró aliviado, si Nami no había revisado el cuerpo del cocinero el secreto de ambos todavía estaba a salvo.

 [28]

 

 

**003\. Espejo**

Sanji le miró por el reflejo del espejo del baño, sonrió, porque el espadachín al parecer quería otra ronda más.

[20]

 

 

**004\. Tintero**

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo alzó rápidamente, Zoro le había tirado el tintero para llamar su atención y claro que lo había hecho, Sanji lo pondría a pulir la mesa de la cocina hasta que pareciera nueva.

[40]

 

 

**005\. Nostalgia**

De vez en cuando le entraba nostalgia por el Baratie, quería saber cómo estaban, pero cuando suspiraba el espadachín salía de donde fuera y lo empotraba contra la bodega del Sunny, parecía que eso lo curaba momentáneamente.

[37]

 

 

**006\. Sepia**

Miró por enésima vez el cartel de su pareja y le vio a él de espaldas, claro que ese cartel color sepia no le hacía justicia, ni se parecía, porque a lo que él se refería, Sanji era un ángel con boca de demonio.

[44]

 

 

**007\. Olvido**

Temía que durante esos dos años Sanji le hubiera mandado al olvido, que en ese tiempo se encontrara con una chica y se perdiera entre sus piernas.

[27]

 

 

**008\. Travesura**

La sonrisa del cocinero le dejaba en claro que alguna travesura había cometido, hasta que escuchó el grito de Franky se pudo dar cuenta de que el cocinero se había salido con la suya.

[34]

 

 

**009\. Mordida**

Sanji perseguía a Zoro por todo el pueblo en el que recién habían anclado, el rubio quería matar al segundo al mando, porque la mordida que le había dado la noche anterior la notó su querida Robin-chwan.

[37]

 

 

**010\. Corset**

La mirada molesta que Zoro le tiraba a Sanji, reflejaba lo celoso que estaba por que las blancas manos estuvieran sobre el cuerpo de la navegante, y es que esta le había pedido ayuda al rubio, para que le atara aquel Corset, porque de entre todos los mugiwara, Sanji tenía cierta facilidad con la ropa interior femenina.

[57]

 

 

**011\. Tempestad**

El corazón se le había detenido por un macro segundo*, al ver que en medio de esa tempestad Sanji caía inconsciente al mar, no duró mucho el susto, Ussop se había lanzado con una cuerda a buscarle y en menos de cinco minutos, todos estaban ayudando al narizón para subir con todo y cocinero. Esperaría a que despertara, lo volvería a noquear, porque le vio saltarse el desayuno y el almuerzo.

[71]

 

 

**012\. Lujuria**

La mirada de lujuria  que Sanji le otorgaba cada que lo embestía era por lo más excitante, no importaba que lo sodomizara porque para él, el dolor era placer.

[29]

 

**013\. Pies**

No podía creer que esos pies, a pesar de ser tan poderosos estuvieran tan bien cuidados, “El tobillo se le vería genial con una cadena” pensó, esperando que esas piernas no lo noqueasen cuando se lo dijera al cocinero.   

 [39]

 

 

**014\. Sangre**

Tenía tiempo que no veía tanta sangre derramada, y ojalá fuera por una batalla, Sanji tenía una hemorragia nasal por causa de las sirenas.

[24]

 

 

**015\. Poema**

¿Un poema? No escribiría ninguno, aunque su vida dependiese de ello, para eso estaba el cocinero, el eterno enamorado del amor.

[21]

 

 

**016\. Caballo**

Ladearon sus cabezas, curiosos, ¿Qué hacia Zoro con un caballo en medio del Sunny? Miraron hacia Sanji, quien solo arqueó su ceja visible y dio la vuelta, Zoro se tomaba todo muy literal “A menos que me traigas un animal terrestre al Sunny, accedo a que entres en mi” seguro de su victoria, ya que estaban en medio del mar, pero no contaba con la determinación del espadachín, ahora le tocaba pagar.

[72]

 

 

**017\. Estropicio**

Los gemidos se escuchaban en la bodega del Sunny, los incesantes traqueteos que ambas caderas hacían al chocar entre sí era por lo más escandalosos, ya recogerían el estropicio que estaban haciendo, no todos los días se podían quedar así de solos.

[42]

 

 

**018\. Lirios**

“Malditos lirios” Pensó Zoro al ver que todos sus nakama, excepto él, tenían a la nombrada flor, y es que Sanji había comprado un ramo de esas flores para sus chicas, y estas le dieron a cada uno una flor, pero hacían falta…

 

—No necesitas flores— Sanji sonrió, mientras disimuladamente le palmeaba el trasero—, ya me tienes a mí, bastardo.

 

Zoro sonrió por aquello.

[65]

 

 

**019\. Medias**

Lo vio ponerse medias de lana, al parecer no aguantaba el frio, cosa rara, ya que se la pasaba metido en la cocina, tomó una botella de sake y salió sin darle importancia.

[33]

 

 

**020\. Atardecer**

El atardecer los atrapó agotados, tantas peleas cansaban.

[8]

 

 

**021\. Sabana**

Y esa era la quinta sabana que echaban a perder. Nami los mataría si se enteraba, Sanji optó por ahorrar un poco para comprar un juego nuevo.

[27]

 

 

**022\. Bufandas**

Lo vio ayudando a Robin a tejer bufandas para todos, ya que no se podían dar el lujo de enfermarse, pensó burlarse de Sanji, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que los varones de la tripulación estuvieran concentrados tejiendo, y es que Sanji consentía a sus damas.

[48]

 

 

**023\. Anillo**

Guardó aquel anillo, no se sentía seguro de dar aquel paso, pero al verlo dando piruetas nuevamente alrededor de una chica,  lo reconsideró, había que marcarlo.

[26]

 

 

**024\. Gotera**

Le había dado fiebre, era raro en él, ahora estaba acostado en la enfermería, siendo atendido por un malhablado Sanji, si para tenerlo así de preocupado tenía que tapar un gotera en medio de una tormenta… lo haría más seguido.

[40]

 

 

**025\. Subterráneo**

Agradecía el asco que le producían a Sanji aquellos bichejos subterráneos.

[11]

 

 

**026\. Perdón**

—Perdón— le había dicho Sanji miles de veces, pero Zoro no lo perdonaría, nuevamente le había encontrado besándose con una chica y él: Roronoa Zoro, no perdonaba diez veces, le vio deslizarse hacia su bragueta, ¡Al carajo! ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Por qué? 

[41]

 

 

**027\. Hambre**

—Cocinerucho, tengo hambre— y no era necesario que lo dijera dos veces.

[12]

 

 

**028\. Carne**

Le vio destazar con maestría aquel gigante animal, le admiraba, Sanji sonrió porque jamás se lo diría.

[17]

 

 

**029\. Obsesión**

Lo tenía molesto, Zoro estaba detrás de él desde que se reunieron, parecía que tenía una extraña obsesión con él, no, sería su imaginación.

[24]

 

**030\. Monstruo**

—Maldito monstruo— le bramó molesto, por fin se había dejado y Zoro le había atacado como un maniático sexual, no volvería a dejarse.

[23]

 

 

 

 

 

 **Notas de Naghi-tan:** Este es una serie de ideas cortas, que hice para un reto, me gustó hacerlo, quisiera que me dijeran que número les gustó.

 

 

Tchao!


End file.
